User blog:LavaSurferLhiki/My Adventures in Metru Nui
(in a stone circle a Rahaga places a few story stones around a red Toa Stone) Rahaga Norik: In the time, before time, before the Toa Inika set off on their adventures..a Brave Ta-Matoran set off on an adventure of his own; seeking a stone the Bohrok stole from the Turaga. This boy set out; little did he know he would meet many friends and many enemies....(The red Toa Stone shines, revealing the story as the Rahaga speaks) (We're now in the story) A red and yellow Ta-Matoran wearing a yellow Hau mask floats up on a wooden raft on a island city. He dusted the water off his shoulders."Great! Here I am in Metru Nui. I wonder when the Matoran are supposed to start moving in?" He walked off the raft, and tied it to a tree. "This place is still covered in Visorak webs?" He rolled his eyes as he chuckled. "Small wonder Toa Jaller was telling me to stay away, But Turaga Vakama told me to find the Toa Stone. I have to get that stone back. The Toa are counting on me." He looked around, drawing his guard sword. He looked around warily. "Easy, Lhiki II, Don't scare yourself. Do what the voice in your mask says,"Let the Great Spirit guide you, in ways you cannot imagine." Come to think of it, that's what Toa Lhikan told Turaga Vakama when he was a Toa. As Toa Jaller would say,I have got to a be a Kolhii head for coming here!" Lhiki II pulls out a map."Huh. I'm near Po-Metru. I'm off course!" He grimaced. "I wish someone could help me get to Ta-Metru! It's not like I'm gonna run into a Toa here!" Lhiki II looked around the stone city."Looks like no one's been home in a loooong time." A voice rang out."Of course not! You Matoran haven't been back here since the time before time!" Lhiki II thought."A Matoran? Still here after all this time?" He pointed his knife at where the voice seemed to be coming from. "Show yourself! Come out!" A Ta-Turaga with a Rahi's head approached him. "Hello,Ta-Matoran. I am Rahaga Norik. Do you need some help?" Lhiki II sighed. "Yes, Wise One. I do." He smiled sheepishly. "I need help getting to a certain Metru. I'm Lhiki II. I was sent here by Turaga Vakama to get a red Toa Stone that was stolen by the Bahrag," Norik smiled. "Well, I know someone who can help us find the Bahrag." Lhiki II looked dumbfounded. "Who?" Norik patted the Ta-Matoran on the shoulder as they walked. "He's in Ko-Metru. His name is Mazeka." Lhiki II unscrolled his map. "Ko-Metru is southeast of here. It's close." He grined."Let's get started!" Norik (Narrating.) "And so, We journeyed to Ko-Metru to meet my close friend Mazeka. But the Bohrok were not far behind, as were the Visorak. Lhiki II fought some of them off,(In the story it shows the Ta-Matoran fighting off Borhrok and Visorak.) alas, we almost got caught. This grew dangerous as we made our way there. As soon as the icy storms camoflagued us from those shadows...We were immediately greeted by Mazeka." Lhiki II screamed as a hand pulled him into a cave. "AAAHH! NORIK! HELP!!!" The Ko-Matoran who had pulled Lhiki II in drew his hand back, and looked at Norik with a surprised look on his face. Norik chuckled as he entered the cave."Relax, Lhiki. That's Mazeka you're screaming about." Lhiki II stood up. "Who, what...when? Oh!" He sighed in a foolish tone. "Sorry about that." Mazeka smiled. "Ah, it's okay. I'm Mazeka. You're Lhiki, I presume?" Lhiki Ii nodded. "Yes, I'm Lhiki II."